Buku Harian Yixing (as Indonesian)
by krungu
Summary: Pernah menulis diary? Atau justru hobby menulis buku harian? Yixing juga sedang mencoba mulai menulis diary lagi. Kira-kira kenapa, ya? Kris/Suho/Lay/Baekhyun/Chen/Chanyeol/D.O/Tao/other cast Kris/Suho/Chen/Chanyeol as namja Lay/Baekhyun/D.O/Tao as yeoja Ini kisah Yixing juga member EXO sebagai orang Indonesia asli. He..? Kray/FanXing Sulay/JoonXing Yixing(nugu)
1. Chap 1

***MINGGU***

•

Ini hari pertama aku coba menulis buku harian lagi. Kenapa? Soalnya aku belum bisa cerita ke orang tuaku. Inginnya sih bisa cerita, tapi malah nanti orang tua terpikirkan yang enggak"...

Jadi begini... Jumat malam, Tao, adiknya temanku (WuFan) cerita. Memang sih, belakangan ini Tao sering chat aku dan tukar cerita. Tapi malam itu Tao bilang kalo dia sempat baca buku harian WuFan diam". Di buku harian itu WuFan berhenti jadi bodyguard di Jakarta karena tidak mau jauh dariku. Lalu dia mau melamar jadi satpol PP di Magelang kota. Juga... Rencananya Sabtu kemudian WuFan akan bangun rumah mewah untukku. What??? Aku bingung dan terus menyangkal. {Kayaknya tidak, deh. Itu pasti baru rencana yang belum tentu dikerjakan...}

Tapi Sabtunya, WuFan bikin story di akun chatting... Temanku JongDae juga bilang kalo yang dibahas di story itu Anson dan aku. Aku benar" bingung... Kalo orang tua tahu, pasti mereka kira aku pacaran sama WuFan. Padahal aku enggak pacaran sama siapa pun... Aku juga sudah menjelaskan ke WuFan juga JoonMyeon (2 orang yang pernah menyatakan perasaan ke aku). Aku sudah bilang kalo aku enggak dibolehkan pacaran. Orang tua ingin aku kuliah dulu... Aku juga sudah mewanti" WuFan biar kalo akhirnya enggak sesuai harapan, dia tidak kecewa. Tapi dia tetap kekeh mau menunggu aku sampai selesai kuliah, juga percaya kalo aku adalah pilihan yang tepat untuk dia... Aku harus bagaimana coba???

Haahhh... Kurang lebih, aku mengerti alasan ibu ingin aku lanjut kuliah. Ibu ingin aku bisa sukses seperti saudaraku yang lain. Di sisi lain, ibu percaya kalo jodoh itu ya ketemunya di sekitar kita. Jadi kalo aku kuliah, kemungkinan jodohku dari kalangan yang memiliki pendidikan tinggi. Kalo cuma stop di sini, jodohku dari kalangan anak" kejar paket. Yang mana kejar paket itu identik dengan anak" bermasalah... Yah, meski sebenarnya belum tentu karena jodoh itu rahasia Tuhan... Lalu aku harus bagaimana???

_Coba flashback bentar..._

Hari pertama aku ikut kejar paket, aku ingat banget siapa saja yang datang. Ada WuFan, JongDae, ChanYeol, aku, dan JoonMyeon. Jujur saja, di hari pertama itu aku lebih banyak memperhatikan WuFan. Soalnya dia yang paling aktif cerita dan bercanda. Tapi di hari pertama itu, saat bu guru minta isikan no. HP secara bergilir... ChanYeol belum mengisi dan malah kasih ke aku. Aku sempat berpikir, jangan" ChanYeol mau modus liat no. HP-ku dan ternyata betul. Malamnya si ChanYeol nge-chat kemudian kita jadi teman chat. Cuma sebentar, soalnya dia kelihatan main". Jadi, aku enggak meladeni dengan serius.

Selang beberapa waktu... Mulai muncul semacam geng, isinya si JoonMyeon, Yoon, dan Jack. Awalnya Yoon yang sering kasih joke ke aku, tapi lama" dia kayak menggoda JoonMyeon kalo ada aku. Awalnya aku cuma berpikir kalo mereka itu cuma suka guyon saja. Mereka juga kadang guyon dengan BaekHyun, KyungSoo, dan teman" yang lain (biasanya cewek). Tapi tidak lama, JoonMyeon ijin ke aku, minta no. HP. Dari situ, kesan yang kulihat dari JoonMyeon adalah dia anak yang sopan. Nah, itu awal mula kami dekat. Sampai akhirnya dia bilang suka ke aku lewat chat. Tapi dia tidak mengajak jadian atau semacamnya. Aku jadi agak bingung... Dia pernah bilang mau minta no. HP orang tua buat minta ijin mendekati aku. Tapi aku sudah bilang tentang (semacam) penolakan bapak dan ibu. Hahh... JoonMyeon minta ijin saja, bapak-ibu sudah berpikir yang enggak"... Padahal niatnya aku bilang ke mereka karena mau coba terbuka, tapi malah jadi beban pikiran mereka. Salah lagi... Terbuka salah, tertutup salah... Meski begitu, aku kan tidak mungkin langsung putus kontak. Soalnya kita itu teman seangkatan. Masih sering ketemu di sekolah. Kalo putus kontak, nanti malah canggung waktu belajar. Aku bahkan sempat berpikir... {Kami kan sama" daftar ikut pelatihan komputer yang dibilang bu guru HyeYeon, katanya sih Mei. Kukira kalo pelatihannya Mei itu jadi, berarti aku dan JoonMyeon tidak mungkin putus kontak. Mungkin kami jodoh..? Tapi nyatanya sudah Juni dan enggak ada info apa" sama sekali. Bu guru Hye juga enggak tahu... Apa ini pertanda kalo kami tidak berjodoh???} Yah... JoonMyeon itu baik (apa sih, aku mah berpikir semua orang itu baik...). Dia sopan. Orang tuanya sudah tidak ada. Tinggal sendiri (meski kakaknya tinggal di samping rumah). Dia juga sering ikut acara keagamaan. Ia memang dari keluarga yang kurang mampu, ditambah harus kerja (serabutan, apa pun dijalani yang baik) untuk menghidupi diri sendiri. Tapi dia enggak matre, dia enggak pernah memanfaatkan (katakanlah) hartaku. Dia malah lebih suka mentraktir. Dari yang kutahu, dia tipikal yang enggak enak menolak. Kami berdua pernah saling cemburu. Aku cemburu kalo dia dekat ma BaekHyun (meski nyatanya BaekHyun sudah lamaran). Dan dia cemburu sewaktu tahu WuFan memberi surat pernyataan suka ke aku. Meski kami dekat, aku juga sudah mewanti" JoonMyeon untuk enggak terlalu berharap ke aku karena aku enggak mau nanti dia kecewa...

Entah mengapa, aku malah merasa seperti PHP (pemberi harapan palsu). Padahal aku cuma enggak mau memutus tali persaudaraan dengan siapa pun. Haaahhh...

Nah... Sehabis WuFan memberi surat, Chen (JongDae) nge-chat. Dia menghoda aku, bilang cie cie yang habis ditembak. Padahal waktu itu dia enggak masuk sekolah tapi kok tahu..? Ternyata Chen itu teman curhatnya WuFan. Hadeuh... Terus aku sempat tanya Chen, tentang WuFan dan JoonMyeon. Dia bilang kalo JoonMyeon itu baik dan dekat dengan teman cewek (kukira dia begitu karena rindu dengan almarhumah ibunya). Terus WuFan itu baik tapi temperamen. Baru kenal cewek, langsung tembak. Tahu begitu... Kesanku ke WuFan jadi jelek, dong... Chen bilang kalo dulu WuFan pernah menembak Yoona. Tapi kayaknya enggak jadian. Aku sempat berpikir, apa WuFan itu playboy..? Mungkin dia menjadikan aku pelarian..??? Tahu ah, pusing. Aku balas suratnya WuFan pakai bilang kalo aku sudah punya anak, jadi kukira dia akan menyerah. Tapi ternyata enggak. Heuhh... Oiya, lama lama lama chat sambil guyon dengan Chen, ternyata dulu Chen juga ada rasa ke aku. Tapi karena dia merasa banyak yang mendekati aku, terus dia mundur. Sebenarnya tiap liat Chen di sekolah, seolah aku liat diriku yang pendiam dan agak susah bergaul. Jadi ya... Kayaknya aku dan Chen akan jadi teman chat yang saling meledek. Hehe...

Oiya, tentang Yoona... Kayaknya dia diperebutkan 3 orang (dulu kukira begitu, meski enggak tahu juga). Nah, ada satu anak yang enggak aku ingat pernah ketemu (Jin namanya). Dia tiba" chat terus mengajak jadian. Kesal rasanya... Kenal enggak, pernah mengobrol di sekolah kayaknya juga enggak. Tahu" mengajak jadian. Rasanya sebel. Tapi kalo chat enggak dibalas, kan enggak sopan. Jadi ya kubalas cuek bebek...

Balik lagi tentang WuFan. Kami baru sering chatting akhir" ini, setelah selesai ujian. Sebelumnya sih pernah chat. WuFan bilang kalo mamanya enggak masalah meskipun aku sudah punya anak. Terus aku sempat ungkit Yoona, dia bilang memang betul dulu pernah menembak Yoona. Tapi sayangnya Yoona enggak jujur kalo dia sudah jadian dengan yang lain. Makanya mereka enggak jadian. Alasan baru chat belakangan ini..? Mungkin karena dia kerja. Dulu WuFan itu kerja jadi DJ. Katanya kalo dia kerja, HP-nya off biar fokus. Dia ingin mengumpulkan uang untuk membahagiakan orang tuanya. Niatnya memang mulia, tapi caranya bukannya kurang pas? Aku sempat kecewa waktu tahu dia lagi nge-DJ. Kan itu pasti di club malam, banyak cewek" seksi. Dari segi penampilan, juga... WuFan dan JoonMyeon itu beda. Semacam... WuFan is badboy, JoonMyeon is goodboy. Tapi entah kenapa aku percaya kalo WuFan enggak akan aneh". Mungkin karena niat baiknya..?

Waktu chat belakangan ini... Aku jadi tahu banyak rahasia WuFan. Aku ingin cerita di diary ini, tapi kalo suatu saat ada orang lain yang baca kan berabe... Intinya sih... Hidupnya itu enggak seperti orang" yang pernah kukenal. Semacam agen rahasia yg hidupnya berbahaya. Hahaha... Mulai deh aku. Hehe... Yah, sejak Tao cerita"... Aku seperti melihat cerminan diriku. Maksudku, aku dan WuFan betul" punya kesamaan sifat. Tidak semuanya, sih... Bedanya, dia itu lebih berani dan terbuka (blak-blakan) daripada aku. Terus...

Tahu ah... Rasanya itu... Enggak ada gunanya aku berpikir siapa orang yang kusuka, toh kalo orang tua enggak merestui ya enggak bisa...

Rasanya aku ingin orang tuaku segera tahu hal ini... Jadi aku enggak perlu seolah kasih harapan palsu ke mereka...

Oiya, Sabtu kemarin WuFan datang sama adiknya yang cowok. Waktu itu aku benar" kaget. Sekujur tubuhku rasanya gemetar, kakiku juga lemes. Dia bilang mau fotocopy. Waktu di bawah, adiknya bilang lihat tulisan canon lalu ke sini. Ya masa' dari Jogja enggak menemukan fotocopy-an sama sekali? Tadinya dia mengelak, bilang ada sih ada... tapi tutup. Meski begitu, sehabis pulang dia chat lalu bilang kalo lagi mencari aku. Aduduh... Sabtu pagi kaget lihat story-nya yang bangun rumah buat aku, sorenya malah tiba" nongol di sini. Hadeuh...

**_~2 Juni 2019~_**


	2. Chap 2

_#cerita ini hanya karangan semata._

I_nginnya sih latar belakangnya korea atau china gitu, tapi author nggak paham daerah sana. hehe..._

•

•

***KAMIS***

•

Sepertinya aku akan lebih sering membahas Wufan di buku harian ini. Sejak kabar dia membangun rumah... Ada banyak hal yang terjadi sampai sulit bagiku menuangkannya di sini.

Sehari setelah aku menulis buku harian untuk pertama kalinya, Wufan dapat kejutan dari anak buahnya dan Tao... Wufan meminta pendapatku tentang dia yang akan membawa Tao ke salon untuk refreshing. Karena kebiasaanku yang suka menjawab 'terserah... terserah kamu (yang intinya terserah)' saat enggak tahu harus memberi tanggapan seperti apa, kesannya aku jadi cuek. Dan saat itu Wufan marah. Tunggu... Sepertinya ada yang terlewat, tapi aku lupa. Pokoknya saat itu Wufan marah dan memutuskan pulang ke rumah bapaknya jalan kaki menembus hutan dan mungkin juga sungai, hanya bermodalkan kompas dan cahaya bulan. Padahal sebelumnya kami baik-baik saja. Bahkan Tao mengirimiku editan foto kami berdua, dia bilang jika kami memang cocok. Tapi malah ada salah paham...

Esoknya, aku mencoba menemui Wufan untuk meluruskan kesalahpahaman. Sebenarnya aku sudah minta tolong Tao agar Michael (adiknya Wufan yang cowok) menjelaskan kepada kakaknya itu, tapi dia takut karena Wufan enggak ingin diganggu. Ya sudah... Akhirnya aku menemuinya bersama Anson. Kebetulan waktu itu kita papasan di jalan, jadi aku enggak perlu sampai rumahnya yang nanti bisa menimbulkan desas-desus. Setelah berbincang, jalan kaki ke perkampungan, juga bersenda gurau, hubungan kami membaik. Bukan pacaran, cuma hubungan... apa ya..? Entah, pokoknya begitu. Saat itu Wufan memintaku membawa pulang selembar kertas dan menjaganya. Dia akan ambil lagi kertas itu setelah 5 hari. Kertas itu mirip akta kelahiran, tapi dengan tulisan aksara Jawa...

Selama 3 hari, aku coba untuk mengartikan huruf Jawa itu tapi hanya dapat judulnya 'Layang Kakancingan'. Di baliknya, ada tulisan asal-usul semacam silsilah keluarga. Di situ ada kata Mataram, prabu, raden, pokoknya hal-hal berbau kuno. Sebelumnya, Wufan bilang jika kertas itu adalah miliknya. Tapi saat itu Wufan hanya tahu jika dia adalah anak angkat. Jadi kukira dia sedang coba mencari tahu orang tua kandungnya yang kemungkinan keturunan kerajaan Mataram. Saat coba tanya kakek, kakek juga kesulitan mengartikan. Tapi dari cerita panjang lebar itu... Aku malah jadi tahu jika aku adalah keturunan ke 10 dari pangeran Diponegoro. Meski kelihatannya layang kekancingan itu sudah dibuang. Dari situ aku sempat berpikir, apa mungkin kami jodoh..? Jika benar... Kami berdua berasal dari keturunan kerajaan Mataram. Karena hal itu, aku mencoba mengartikan sebisa mungkin. Tapi bagian tulisan tangannya susah dibaca...

2 hari kemudian, Wufan datang mengambil kertas itu. Dan sepulangnya, dia chat...

•

_Xing_

_Sepulangnya aku dari rumahmu, di rumah aku sudah ditunggu sama bapak dan semua keluargaku. Dan kau tahu Xing, yang kau katakan kemarin itu benar. Aku adalah keturunan keraton dan aku juga baru tahu kalo aku ini sebenarnya bukan anak pungut. Bapakku sengaja membohongiku karna ingin melatih kedisiplinanku, sekarang aku harus tinggal di keraton. Dan kata orang keraton aku juga sudah disiapkan jodohnya. Tapi kau tahu? Aku rela pergi dan tidak tinggal di keraton karna aku tetap memilihmu. Aku barusan kena hukum oleh pihak keraton karna aku lebih memilihmu._

_Dan kau tahu? Saat pihak keraton tahu kalo aku ini masih dari keluarga mereka, mereka memberiku banyak hadiah supaya aku mau dijodohkan dengan pilihan keraton. Tapi aku tetap menolaknya, itu karna aku tak bisa jauh darimu. Karna aku sayang padamu._

_Jika kau tidak percaya dengan omonganku di malam ini, kau akan kuajak ke keraton. Sekalian membuktikan pada mereka kalo pilihanku lebih baik daripada pilihan mereka._

_Xing, mungkin bagimu aku orang bodoh. Orang yang sukanya hilang secara tiba-tiba. Tapi untuk kali ini aku mencoba untuk melawan. Aku sudah janji padamu kalo aku akan menunggumu hingga kau benar-benar siap jadi pendamping hidupku._

_Aku tak peduli orang keraton. Aku cuma enggak pernah mau kehilanganmu dan andainya kita menikah, aku tak peduli kalo orang keraton tak ada yang datang di hari pernikahan kita._

_Aku tak butuh apa-apa dari mereka, termasuk harta warisan atau harta apa pun. Aku yakin bisa sukses tanpa warisan dari keraton. Aku siap dicoret dari daftar keluarga keraton demi kamu. Jujur Xing, aku tak pernah menyangka kalo aku ini benar-benar keluarga keraton. Dan pantas saja bapakku selalu memaksaku untuk bisa bahasa Jawa asli._

_Xing, maaf... Tapi mungkin mulai sekarang kita akan agak jarang chat. Bukannya aku menjauh darimu, tapi pihak keraton mempunyai aplikasi yang lebih canggih daripada punyaku. Ponselku akan mulai dipantau dari chat, pesan, telepon, pokoknya semua jaringan komunikasiku mulai dipantau mulai besok malam._

_Aku tunggu chat darimu sampai pagi, Xing._

_Aku off bukan karna tidur. Tapi sekarang aku lagi benar-benar berpikir bagaimana caranya biar aku bisa membuat orang keraton percaya kalau kamu itu adalah orang baik dan dari keluarga baik juga, Xing._

•

Sejak saat itu... Wufan dihukum oleh pihak keraton untuk berendam di dalam sumur setiap malam. Ya Tuhan... Ia sampai menerima hukuman itu karena lebih memilihku daripada seseorang yang sudah dijodohkan untuknya. Jika orang tuaku tahu hal ini, kuharap mereka bisa melihat keseriusan Wufan dan menerimanya sebagai menantu... Ya ampun, aku bahkan sudah mulai berpikir jika kami pasti akan bersama dalam ikatan suci pernikahan...

Dan syukurlah, mulai hari ini Wufan sudah tidak dihukum berendam di sumur lagi...

•

_Sampai jumpa, Xing. Aku sudah enggak kuat lagi bertahan._

_Sampaikan maafku pada Tao, aku sering memarahi dia karna aku enggak mau dia itu jad-_

_Wufan_

_Wufan... Palau kamu bercanda... Ini enggak lucu sama sekali._

_Aku masih hidup, Xing. Jujur barusan aku hampir pingsan, tapi entah apa yang terjadi seperti ada yang mendorongku ke atas dan seperti ditarik._

_Syukurlah..._

_Off bentar, mungkin ini adalah pertanda kalo aku harus keluar dari sini sekarang._

_Iya_

_Pantas saja aku terasa ditarik dan beton yang di atas sumur mudah kugeser, ternyata di luar sudah ditunggu. Kau ingat yang pernah kukatakan, Xing? Soal dipantau saat chat._

_Berarti_

_Sebentar aku mau bincang dengan romo, Hp kukasih Tao dulu. Semua keluargaku ada di sini di pinggir sumur._

_Kali kamu balas mungkin sudah dibawa Tao._

_Ya_

_Mbak_

_Iya, Tao?_

_Wah sepertinya ada yang mau dapat restu nih._

_Apa..?_

_Ya, Mbak._

_Barusan aku dengar sendiri._

_Maaf pakai bahasa Indonesia soalnya pembicaraan mereka pakai Jawa dan aku enggak tahu banget soal Jawa tapi intinya begini..._

_Romo: "Wu Fan, lahir pada Minggu Kliwon. Kelahiranmu setelah fajar, sifat alamimu terlalu berisiko buat orang lain. Tapi kamu punya hati yang bersih, tindakanmu sembrono dan tidak pernah dipikir. Kamu pergi modal nekat. Sekarang saya uji kamu direndam di sumur sampai tes ini kamu hampir mati. Itu semua kamu lakukan karena perempuan yang kamu cintai. Saya ingin tanya, kenapa kamu menyiksa dirimu demi orang lain?"_

_Kak Wufan: "Saya benar-benar sayang padanya dan jika semua yang saya lakukan membuat Romo kesal dan kecewa sama saya, saya siap tidak diakui sebagai keluarga keraton. Saya lakukan hal nekat demi orang lain bukan karna ingin cari ketenaran, tapi saya ingin dikenang kebaikannya di masyarakat setelah saya tiada. Romo, jika Romo tidak merestui hubungan saya tidak apa-apa. Tapi saya tetap akan pilih dia sebagai istri dan teman hidup saya, dia tidak seburuk yang Romo kira."_

_Romo: "Wufan, aku bangga padamu. Kamu kurestui, tapi ini masih belum selesai."_

_Itu... Maksudnya belum selesai..?_

_Ya, mungkin masih ada tes lain._

_Tes apa?_

_Kurang tahu, mbak._

_Oh iya, Mbak. Sebenarnya chat kalian berdua itu sudah disadap. Jadi pihak keraton tahu apa yang kalian bicarakan di chat._

_Kemarin malam lucu ya, mbak._

_Kakanda... Adinda... Hihi... Bikin iri saja._

_Kamu juga lihat?_

_Kukira enggak jadi disadap._

_Iyalah, sebenarnya aku itu diajak ayah kak Wufan ke keraton untuk tinggal di sana sementara selama kak Wufan kena hukum. Oh iya, perbincangan kalian kemarin malam bikin hiburan lho Mbak. Sultan saja ketawa, kok._

_Jadilah, karna Sultan sudah tahu kalau kak Wufan itu punya gerakan tangan yang lincah. Dan Sultan juga sudah menduganya kalau kak Wufan pasti akan membawa HP ke sumur, itulah sebabnya disadap._

_Entah mengapa... Rasanya aku jadi enggak punya muka karna malu..._

_Berarti banyak yang tahu..?_

_Eh, kemarin malam saja Sultan malah ketawa sambil bilang, "Anak-anak ini memang serasi." Begitu mbak, katanya kalian itu cocok._

_Kata sultan sih begini..._

_Yang satu urakan sepeti kambing keluar kandang._

_Lah yang perempuan ini halus, murah senyum, mudah akrab dengan siapa saja. Jadi benar jika dua anak ini saling bertemu. Ibaratnya kambing sudah bersama induk kambing, tidak bisa pisah._

_Berarti waktu aku bilang kemungkinan ibuku generasi ke 9 itu juga pada lihat..._

_Iya_

_Jujur pihak keraton kaget saat mbak bilang begitu. Semua langsung serius menyimak, tapi kertasnya malah sudah dibuang sama mbah ya._

_Iya... Kayaknya sih begitu... Soalnya ibu bilang kalo barang-barang almarhum mbah itu disimpan ibu semua. Tapi enggak ada yang seperti itu..._

_Kata sultan kemarin, kalo bisa diakui keluarga keraton apabila punya kertas itu lho Mbak. Yang paling penting kan itu Mbak. Coba dicari..._

Entah mengapa, aku jadi banyak berharap... Meski khawatir juga dengan tes apa yang akan diberikan ke Wufan berikutnya. Padahal kalo dipikir-pikir, seharunya kan aku yang dites...

**_~13 Juni 2019~_**


End file.
